


Bad Luck

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: grangersnape100, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Rain, Romance, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione dislikes the rain, even more-so this evening.





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: I'm getting married in the morning challenge
> 
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd. Also, I don't own these characters.

Hermione looked out the window frowning. “I hate the rain,” she whispered glumly.  
  
Severus approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I dislike the rain also, but it's necessary.”  
  
“I hope it clears up overnight.”  
  
“Why?” Severus asked.  
  
“Because I'm getting married in the morning,” Hermione looked at him, smiling. “You know it's bad luck if it rains on your wedding day.”  
  
Severus laughed. “Some would also say it's bad luck to see your groom the night before your wedding.”  
  
Hermione grinned. “I'm lucky my groom doesn't believe in that nonsense.”  
  
“Indeed you are.”  
  
She leaned into his embrace.


End file.
